Usagi Love
by MaNgA.jUicE XD
Summary: Years have passed and Momiji haven't gotten over his childhood love, Tohru, But she is getting married to Kyo. What would a busted bunny do when another bunny comes along? Will he ever achieve his happy ending just like the others? please Review...
1. One lonely Bunny

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, but I hope I did The characters are from Takaya Natsuki and some characters here are mine.**

_Momiji-kun,_

_I'm so happy to hear from you, and I'm so glad to know that you are well._

_I'm glad that Kyo and I are having stable jobs: Kyo is already teaching at a branch of Shishou's dojo and at the same time preparing for the Olympic game next year. He seemed professional already and I think not even Yuki-kun can beat him. His name is already written on newspapers and his face can be seen on magazines. He is extremely popular with girls that I feel envious and possessive of him when girls come near him and ask for his autograph or picture. There are a lot of beautiful girls out there, and I am surprised that he took no interest on them._

_Business is good for me too. I am already running my own restaurant, it is actually a seafood restaurant and guess what, my restaurant is becoming popular and it's already reaching its second anniversary by the end of the month._

_As for our laundry business below Kyo's dojo school, I am so happy that we are able to improve our facilities and hire some workers._

_I hope you reply soon, we already miss you so much, I sure hope to see you soon._

_Your friend,_

_Tohru Honda_

_P.S. Oh, I almost forgot, Kyo and I have decided to marry later this year, I just wanted to say this to you in advance, actually I was planning to tell you all later, but I can't resist telling you and this makes me so excited._

Momiji smiled at the letter Tohru had sent him. He was glad that his carrot top cousin and his beloved friend are financially and emotionally stable, and now are fine with their own careers. They finally decided to settle down, a typical happy ending of a beautiful love story.

Together with the letter Tohru had just sent him was a package of bunny-shaped chocolate chip cookies. With the cookies came a note saying:

_Hope you like the cookies, actually this the first time I tried baking, thanks to a friend here who taught me how to make them. I made this specially for you, hope you like it._

_The shape is rather odd and Kyo laughed at them, but when I explained they were for you, he still was laughing. I guess he really missed your bunny ears._

"Thank you very much Tohru," Momiji said staring at the cookies. Now that he was twenty two, he already inherited most of his father's properties. Yet despite all this his mother and his little sister, Momo still don't recognize him as part of their family, which made his father explain to his mother that he was his father's most trusted employee.

After when Tohru left when he was seventeen, Momiji is struggling to keep his happy face, so that his reputation in school won't be destroyed. Hatsuharu must have noticed his sudden change of behavior but never talked about this to Momiji.

It was in collage when Momiji started to smile less and maybe perhaps some of his given smiles weren't even genuine. Momiji may have a luxurious life after he inherited some properties, like going to 5 star hotels, restaurants and bars. He is able to mingle with the country's ell known celebrities. With his present social status, girls started to flirt with him. But he later decided that his heart belonged to Tohru and no girl could ever replace her in his heart. He could even swear to single blessedness if he couldn't make her his.

But now, it seemed like he had definitely lost. He knew it from the very start that he had lost, but he still couldn't give up the fight and now hearing from Tohru that she was ready to tie a knot was enough to drop the fight he mentally he mentally and emotionally made; not even his rival knew the on-going fight but still won.

Momiji sighed; he stood from his leather couch and grabbed his coat. The snow had just melted outside and it is already early spring. Plum blossoms are beginning to bloom and he wouldn't want to miss the warmth of the sun.

Later, Momiji found himself walking towards Rin and Hatsuharu's accessory and handicraft shop.

**(A/N): I hope you like my first chapter, this is the first fan fiction I've ever submitted, hope you like it, reviews are welcome.**


	2. One morbid Bunny

**Disclaimer: I do not own furuba, yet some characters are mine.**

* * *

"What item are you trying to find this time, eh? Sayuri-chan?" Haru asked the girl with black long straight pigtails. She wore black and pink clothing, something that punk, emo rock stars wear.

"Eh?" she returned a reply. Her bright blue orbs asked Haru's gray eyes.

"Haru, she's trying to find something interesting," Rin butted in their conversation. She was sitting on a chair beside the cash register, her elbows rested on the counter while balancing a pencil above her lip. Her left hand holding a small mirror and her fingers in her right hand feeling a thin long layered black hair.

"Don't you have dolls with fake blood in it?" Sayuri asked Haru.

"Look, this is an accessory and handicraft shop, we don't sell morbid stuffs like fake knives with blood OR dummies which you can chop off their heads with a kitchen knife…" Haru told her "Besides, you are here to buy some accessories for your upcoming gig tonight…"

"Hmmm…. Though selling morbid stuffs is a pretty good idea though…" Rin added thoughtfully "It maybe be a huge hit with the costumers; besides the idea is kinda unique,"

"What's this?" Sayuri said holding a small item in her hands. It was a spray bottle with crooked designs.

"Oh, that one," Rin said casting her eyes on the product "That material spells T-R-O-U-B-L-E, Haru found that in I-don't-know-where-he-found-that" she gave Haru a smirk, "It's just the opposite of an anti-frizz hair spray,"

"So you are saying that this is a FRIZZ hairspray?!" Sayuri confirmed the funny product she was holding. It was a frizz hairspray, an item nobody would buy. That is one of the reasons why she loved to shop at Rin and Haru's store.

Rin and Haru stared at their number one customer, wondering about her reaction about the product. "I'LL TAKE IT!" Sayuri declared "How much does it cost?"

"That product is worth about--"Rin stopped when Haru suddenly said "Nah, just take it, let's just say it's a gift. Anyway, nobody wants it."

"Haru --"Rin protested.

"Rin, I know she would always ask for a discount," Haru told her "And I don't even think is gonna be worth one yen, then why not give it for free?"

Rin frowned; she didn't like Haru's generosity but then again, it as his kindness that made her fall in love with him.

Sayuri couldn't believe what she had just heard. _Imagine, giving wonderful things for free?! I mean it was something heaven sent… _The image of Hatsuharu with wings and a halo appeared on her mind, _it's just so GREAT!_ She pinched Haru's cheek and waved his face as if he was a cute little boy. "OH THANK YOU! THANK YOU! YOU REALLY DO KNOW ME!" Then she gave a hearty laugh. Haru gave a sly smile and went over to Rin while Sayuri was dancing for joy because of the new product she has gotten for FREE!

Rin was still frowning when Haru came over "I don't like what you did.' She said. Haru smiled sheepishly and got hold of Rin's chin so that he could pull her face closer to his. "Rin," he said lovingly "she knows the meaning of gratitude; soon, she would give us something worth watching, just wait and see."

Rin pulled her face away from Haru. "Whatever!" she mumbled.

* * *

**(A/N): haha at last I'm able to type my second chaper of usagi love, hmmm... I wonder who Sayuri is?(ok I know who she is!) actually I got Sayuri's name from the book Memoirs of a Geisha from Arthur Golden, and I fell in love with the name... heheheee, anyways, I decided her name would start with the letter "S" so that it can rhyme with the word "saddako" (hmmm... not sure,) She loves morbid things but i won't make her like Sunako (wallflower), she's more charismatic in nature.. anyways... just wait for the next chap. Reviews are very much appreciated.**


	3. A fool proof halloween costume

**Disclaimer: I don't own furuba, but I hope you'll like some additional characters that I'll add.**

* * *

"By the way, where did Sayuri go?" Haru asked Rin, eyeing the store. He couldn't find even a single trace of the pigtailed girl.

"I just saw her going to Ayame's boutique, besides, his boutique is just opposite our place right?" Rin told Haru.

Haru looked at the girl in front of him and took her hand and placed it on his cheek, feeling its warmth and said dreamingly, "Time passes by so quickly and I can't believe that we are already wed. I am sure that anytime now, maybe Yuki or Kyo might be the next ones to get married,"

What Haru had told her, made Rin blush, everything that had happened between them seemed so surreal. Never did she think a dream once before could be a possible reality. She leaned on and gave Haru a kiss on his cheek. _I never thought you'll get that tall._

The shop was silent for a while but for two hearts it was not, let their souls do the talking until…

"BOO!"

Rin jumped from her seat.

Haru managed to keep his face calm, even though he admitted to himself that he felt scared.

In front of them is one of the most horrible creatures living on earth: white faced, White blood stained clothes, bare feet, chained hands, red lipstick that strayed her lips; making it look like blood smearing over her face, groggy eyes, and frizzy long black night hair. It was a fool proof Halloween costume: a Sadako nightmare just came out of the well.

"HI! DO YOU LIKE IT?" Sayuri said removing some hair that blocked her hair.

"YOU ALMOST SCARED ME TO DEATH!" Rin scolded her.

Haru just seemed to laugh out the whole prank. "That was a good one; I didn't get frightened that easily,"

"This is what you call wonders of the frizz hairspray!" Sayuri told them.

Rin still couldn't believe her eyes, that the Sadako looking monster in front of her was actually Sayuri. She could still feel her heart pounding in fright.

Haru put an arm around Sayuri in order to show Rin that she was a normal girl _dressed like that _and not a monster. "Say," he told Sayuri "Tell us how'd you got that costume?"

"Ayame-nii knew exactly what I wanted when I showed the frizz hairspray and then Mine-nee's eyes glowed," Sayuri told them "actually I just borrowed them, Ayame-nii really know how to do wonders with clothes…"

Rin's eyes still couldn't get off Sayuri's look. She looked petrified.

"Don't worry Rin; it's just Sayuri, "Haru said patting Sayuri's head.

"I KNOW IT IS SAYURI! HARU, I'M NOT THAT STUPID!" Rin protested.

"Oh really, you look petrified." Haru teasingly told her.

_Did he see thru me? _Rin thought.

"Haha, just kidding!" Haru said seeing an imaginary black cloud on top of Rin.

"Oh that reminds me!" Sayuri suddenly said.

"What is?" Haru asked.

"Little Mimi-Chan is starting to wear a maid's uniform just like her mom's!" Sayuri said excitedly.

"Mimi-Chan?" Haru clarified "you mean Ayame's and Mine's daughter?"

"Yup! And I think it's rare to see a two year old girl to wear such a cute maid's uniform!"

"It's a good thing she doesn't wear glasses like her mom," Rin said trying to relax.

"Oh no Rin-Chan!"Sayuri said. "She wears a smaller version of Mine-nee's glasses!" Sayuri's eyes glittered and clasped her hands together. "SHE'S SO CUTE!"

Haru and Rin sighed.

"How about Ayame's five year old son, Aya junior, is he there?" Haru asked her.

"Sadly no," Sayuri said "Probably he must be playing with his friends… he really looks and acts like Ayame-nii,"

"Hmmm… Since you look like that way," Haru said eyeing her, his hand on his chin. "Would you do another prank?"

"Prank?" Sayuri thoughtfully thought "YES! SURE!"

Haru leaned to her closer and put a hand in her ear and began to whisper, "It's like this then, buzz… buzz… buzz... buzz…"

Rin sighed. "Not another one Haru, the last time you asked her to do a prank for you, I almost died from a heart attack,"

"Don't worry, this time it would be a random victim," Haru reassured her.

* * *

**(A/N): Third chapter, hmmm I wonder what Haru is planning? Oh and Aya and mine already have two cute children that looked like them! oh so CUTE! Haru and Rin are already married, there sure be more happy ending here... hahaha hope you'll like the next chapter, reviews are always welcome! **


	4. A prank given to a bunny

**Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket... the credit goes to Takaya natsuki **

* * *

Momiji decided to walk going to Haru's store. He didn't take a cab or a bus in order to get there; he just walked to enjoy the sun or perhaps stretch his long legs. He had grown taller, much taller, maybe among the Sohmas; he might be even taller than Haru and Kyo. His hands were in the pockets of his coat, his short blond curls were dancing with the wind, and he looked like one of the most divine creatures God had made. A lot of people cast their eyes on him when he passed by them: men's jaws dropped and women almost swooned when they saw him. They'll always say: "Such a pretty fine young man, heaven sent angel walking among mortals… is wearing a … BUNNY BACKPACK?!"

**--&--**

Sayuri prepared herself on the prank Haru asked her, _What if somebody demands me to jail just because I almost killed them? I'll be a damned rabbit if that happened… Ok Sayuri clear your mind, Haru and I have a bet, that if I would be able to give him a good prank, he would pay me 50 yen, but if what I did was lousy, I'll give 50 yen PLUS I have to pay for the frizz hairspray… there's no turning back now, my sisters need money and I have to work… right? AAAAHHHH! … But even so… Haru told me that he would take all blame… how come I can feel cold sweat forming at my palms, difficulty in breathing, heart pounding?… Nah! I'll just choose my victims wisely…_

Minute later, a person is about to enter Haru's store. Sayuri bit her lip; _this pretty young man could do… _she thought. _Anyway, all I have to do is to scare the hell out of whoever person he is… nobody would realize what is gonna happen inside, the walls are heavily tinted anyway…_

_Ok, this is it… _she said while eyeing the person about to enter.

_5 seconds… _Sayuri closed her eyes hard then opened them again,

_5…_

_4…_

_3…_

_2… _the person's hand is on the handle…

_1…_

_He's in NOW!_

"BOO!" Sayuri gave the most horrifying shock she can give to a person.

Momiji screamed at the top of his lungs. In front of him was the most horrifying thing he had seen. As horrible as a death of a bunny.

It was a good thing the building was sound proof.

"Oi, Momiji its you," Haru said as he peeked out of the counter.

"D-d-d'you know him Haru-kun?" Sayuri said, kinda frightened herself.

"Yeah he's my cousin, Momiji Sohma," Haru answered.

"H-H-Haru…?" Momiji uttered in shock…

Then…

Momiji….

Fainted…

* * *

**(A/N): This is one short chap... hehe... please review, sorry if their meeting was a little rushed,... I'm not so good with confrontations. You are still welcome to leave some comments...**


	5. A girl like Tohru

**Disclaimer: I don't own furuba... for the fifth time, but I like a character like Tohru...**

* * *

"Momiji," a loving voice called out to him,

"Momiji wake up," she said gently.

Momiji found himself in a dark place, _where am I? Probably heaven after visiting hell…_

"Momiji--"

He looked at his surroundings. Everything is pitch black but, in the farthest point of the place, there was a faint glow,

"Momiji…"

Momiji finally recognized the voice.

"Tohru…?" Momiji called out.

"Yes Momiji," was the voice's response "Just open your eyes and see me,"

"Tohru…"

"Open your eyes,"

"Tohru…"

"Momiji kun,"

"Tohru…" Momiji opened his eyes to see her; instead he saw Haru's face.

"Haru what are you doing here?" Momiji asked when he saw Haru's face, "Where's Tohru?"

"Momiji, don't recognize me? I'm Tohru Honda," Haru said trying to mimic her "Kyo did this to me," Haru told Momiji.

Momiji passed out again.

Moments later, Rin entered the room and saw Haru giggling.

"What's funny?" Rin demanded her husband.

"Rin, Momiji passed out again," Haru said straightening his features.

Rin sighed, "I hope you didn't do anything bad Haru,"

"Nonsense, I couldn't do anything like that,"

"I hope you can bring him back to his senses… anyway, Sayuri had already left, after you gave her the money you bet upon," Rin reported.

"I know… didn't I tell you she would put on a good frightening flick?"

"I don't know, that girl likes money a lot, I don't like that attitude, for her, the whole world revolves around MONEY,"

"Rin, don't look at it that way, we don't even know why she needed a lot of money," Haru told her "Besides she just reminds me of Tohru Honda, except that she has Saki's darkness and Arisa's toughness, there is something that makes me admire her, right Rin?"

"Don't you ever compare her with Tohru Honda," Rin said threatening Haru.

"You're always like that Rin, how can you have friends?"

"CHANGE TOPIC,"

"…"

"Where am I?" Momiji said, which interrupted Rin and Haru's conversation

"It's a good thing you've finally regained consciousness Momiji," Rin told him "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, -- but what happened there almost gave me a heart attack, and I had the most disgusting dream about Tohru," Momiji tried to recall earlier events that happened to him.

From the corner of Rin's eyes, she saw Haru smile. She frowned when she saw this,

"You're at our home up the store," Haru told him

"In the living room of our studio apartment," Rin told Momiji.

"Oh alright, I already remembered the place," Momiji said looking at his surroundings. On the second floor of Rin and Haru's store was their home. The space is big enough for a nuclear family with four children. The design of their place was gothic in nature: The walls are painted in dark hues; there were different paintings that hung which were probably painted by Rin herself. There were also picture of the different accessories Haru designed himself. Finally, the main attraction of their living room was Rin and Haru's wedding picture.

Coming back to his senses Momiji told Haru "I will never forgive you!"

Haru laughed hard.

"Why are you laughing?!" the angry Momiji said "You almost KILLED me!"

"What happened earlier was priceless!" Haru said while laughing "By the way, what brings you here?"

"Um nothing, I just felt bored, and I guess I needed some action, I think the visit was worth it, thanks," Momiji said smiling.

"You're weird you know that?" Haru told him then ran his fingers vigorously in Momiji's golden curls. "You're the only person who thanked me after I asked Sayuri to give them a prank…"

"Sayuri...?" Momiji asked

"Yeah, Sayuri Inoue," Haru said "She's our number one customer, she shops here for accessories, she is a band member performing at Motoko Minagawa-sempai's bar and resto,"

Momiji nodded at Haru's information "You sure know a lot about her,"

"Not really, I just don't want to give you a bad impression about her," Haru told him "she's having bad reputations lately,"

Momiji's message alert tone sounded.

"Excuse me," Momiji told him, and reached his pocket to retrieve his cell phone.

"What is it?" Haru asked him

"A message from Kaori," Momiji told him as he read the message:

_Meet me at the usual café we used to go in college, I'll be waiting._

"I've got to go," Momiji announced.

"A date...?" Haru said as he saw Momiji pick up his coat and wear it.

"Well, it's a meeting with an old friend," Momiji said and headed towards the door.

"Ok, fun in your date!"Haru called back to him as Momiji was on the stairs.

Momiji smiled At Haru's advice.

* * *

**(A/N): whew! the fifth chapter had a lot of revisions! but I hope you liked it! would you believe if i said Sayuri is like Tohru in some way? I don't know, I want to disagree with Haru and tell him that Sayuri is like me... haha... just a joke, maybe I might update this kinda later... we are going on to a trip at Quezon province tomorrow hehe... ok, reviews are very much welcome... I'm starving, better eat dinner, thanks for reading... **


	6. Unrecalled memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own furuba bu Sayuri is mine! (laughs evily)**

* * *

"I am so worried about that guy back at brother Haru's store!" Sayuri said while walking going to Komaki's apartment for lunch. She is already wearing her usual attire: punk emo fashion and her hair are in pigtails again. She felt guilt rushing to her veins, _ack! My heart pounding so loudly! Is this the price I get for doing badly to others? The golden rule: Do not do to others what you want others to do to you. AAARRRGGGHHH! I feel SOOOOOO guilty!_

Memories of earlier events flooded Sayuri's mind. By the instant she familiarized her victim, she noticed his unusual blonde hair, trendy clothes, his pretty face, and his hazel eyes full of fright, her face turned bright red as she realized what she had done to such wonderful creature. But there was something else that caught her attention: It was his bunny backpack. If she had remembered it right, she used to have a bag exactly like it and it was her favorite thing in the world. She just doesn't know where or when she had it, all she can recall that one lovely thing like that was once hers and was given by somebody special. She felt her eyes hot as _unrecalled memories_ entered her mind. She shook the memories away from her mind. "Bunny backpacks…" she muttered to herself.

Frightening Momiji, seeing him faint, the way Haru laughed and admitted that she won the bet, Rin accompanying her to back to Ayame's boutique to change again, even though disgust is written over Rin's face… The events are just to fast to be recorded.

Sayuri sighed. She wasn't able to find another accessory to match her outfit for the gig tonight. Bored, she decided to take out her cell phone from her pocket. She flipped it open and read:

_18 missed calls from Ryotaro_

_1 message from Komaki_

She decided that Komaki's message is more important than her band mate's missed calls. She read Komaki's message:

_Can you be dear to pick Machi from the airport?_

_It would be around 11:30 am._

_Kakeru and I are busy at this moment._

Sayuri gasped from the news. _Machi is coming home so soon from the US?_

Sayuri looked at her watch. 11 am. _Oh no! I have to rush!_ She ran to the edge of the sidewalk in order to stop a cab.

"TAXI!" she called out frantically.

A cab stopped in front of her. Quickly, she opened the door and went inside. "To the airport fast!" she told the cab driver.

* * *

**(A/N): back from my trip to Quezon. It was soo refrashing to be there... the mountains are still full of trees and i'm able to escape the heat from the plains. this cahp isn't rushed, but it is short, if you're wondering about who Sayuri really is and howcome she knows almost all of the characters in furuba, well I suggest you have to read on... Oh and thank you for the reviews i gladly appreciate it. Review are gladdly welcome! **


	7. Rat kisses Mogeta

**Disclaimer: I don't own furuba, yet this chap is one YukiXMachi flick... Oneshot! XD**

* * *

Yuki helped Machi pick up her bags in the baggage area.

"Was the trip fine?" Yuki asked her, his face close to her. "I hope our trip to America didn't wear you out,"

Machi's face turned bright red. She slightly pushed Yuki away from her. Yuki laughed at her reaction. She looked down and then looked at him again. "You never know how happy I am to be with you."

"Do you mind if I take you home?" Yuki asked her.

"But, it's only 11 am." Machi said "I told Komaki I'll be home at 11:30 am, I would like it if you brought me home but--"

"Yeah I know, we must be careful," Yuki said "All they know is that we aren't together anymore,"

"It makes me feel bad Yuki, if not for our parents--"

"But do you think it's time to tell them what happened to us," Yuki said cupping Machi's chin.

"I wish to, but I don't seem ready right now… I'm… I'm afraid of their objections." Machi said,"Not even our fellow medical students even know, right?"

Yuki noticed the worry and fear in Machi's voice as she spoke. Yuki hugged her tight and she hugged him back.

"We will be together, I promise you," Yuki whispered to her. He felt Machi's hands grip tighter at his back and felt her face rubbing at his chest "Nothing will go wrong,"

"Machi looked up at him and nodded. "I love you Yuki,"

Yuki felt his heart skip inside his chest when he heard her say those words. If only they could accept them, then he could just bring her home and let their vows be real. But later he realized that they existed in a cold and cruel world, even if two hearts yearn to be together, there are still numerous walls that are blocking the spaces between them. Yet, this moment was an exception, for this moment is the moment they both shared with each other, a moment nobody can interrupt. Yuki couldn't do anything but give in to the desires and pleasures of the heart. "I also do love you," are the only words he can utter to her. His hand cupped her chin and for the moment their eyes met, but, it wasn't only the eyes, but souls of two individuals that met. He leaned closer to her and then made a sweet gesture that love can only make a person do: to let lips touch each other. Yuki gave Machi a passionate kiss on her red lips. She kissed him back passionately. This was a kiss where two individuals never take account their surroundings, there was a burning passion yet to explode.

Their bodies were together, hugging one another and lips meeting each other and then finally, they broke apart from each other trying to get some air. Yuki smiled and Machi broke into a blush.

They felt all eyes on them. Yuki carried the heavy bags and Machi carried the lighter ones. Yuki held Machi's hand and then hand in hand walked away from the place. Later their walk broke into a run. As they went out of the place, Yuki broke into a laugh, but Machi was still staring down with her face still red from what happened.

"Yuki," Machi began, "The next time you do that, find a place wherein we could be alone,"

* * *

**(A/N): Oh I had fun writing this, there is soo much emotion poured into this chap. hekhek... Yuki and Machi are one of my favorite couples in Furuba, probably next to Kyo and Tohru. My thrird favorite pair is Shigure and Akito... I hope i can include them in my story... Tee hee .**


	8. Confessions of a broken Heart

_**The long wait is gone!**_

**_I'm back after how many months..._**

**_Its hard uploading this, I just can't upload this..._**

**_Well enjoy! I don't own Furuba!_**

* * *

Momiji reached his destination via taxi

Momiji reached his destination via taxi. As he went out of the vehicle, he stared at the café he and Kaori used to go in college: It wasn't one of the popular café's in Japan, but it is certainly is popular to college students.

His heart pounded as he walked near its entrance. Memories of College appeared in his mind, Happy and Sad memories. But a great majority of his memories is about a girl he had a crush on: Kaori Tawaraya. But, in the end, she ended up with his college buddy, Kenji Kamiya. It left him broken hearted, that now, he swore on loving Tohru only.

Kaori Tawaraya is the one who gave him great inspiration, became one of his closest friends, and the one he really admired. In terms of wealth, she's already wealthy, the daughter of one of the richest businessmen in Japan. She is intelligent and beautiful. She is tall, and has a body of a model. Not to mention she had grey eyes and red curls.

As Momiji entered the café, he tried to find a red headed girl. His hazel eyes searching with anticipation, until he found her sitting in a table, which can four persons. He went up to her and sat opposite He noticed that there were three coffees on the table: One for Kaori, the other for him and the other one placed beside her.

Momiji wondered about who owned the extra cup. Finally he spoke "Kaori, is this a college reunion? You even brought Kenji with you,"

"Momiji-kun, Kenji isn't with us," Kaori said. Momij gulped. _What does she mean Kenji isn't with us?_

Kaori gave a sigh, "We broke-up already," then she stared at the window, "I bet you have already someone else that you love,"

"I'm sorry," Momiji said. _Is this a chance for new love?_ He hates thinking about this. "What happened Kaori-chan?"

"She has already broken up with Kamiya-san." A male voice interrupted.

Momiji looked up and was shocked to see his father taking his seat on the table. "Good morning father, what brings us here?"

"Momiji," He said, "Kaori would be your fiancée"

_WHAT?_

_This must be a dream… isn't it?_

"But, father," Momiji spoke "It is impossible for me to marry Tawaraya-san here, it's not that I don't like her, its just, there is somebody else."

"I'm sorry Momiji but you have to," He stood up, and looked at Kaori, "Thank you for your audience, I wish you and my son to discuss your plans,"

"Yes Sohma-san," then she looked at Momiji, "Momiji-kun and I would talk, just like the good old days,"

"Thank you and good day," He bowed to them both then left them.

"It's just like what I have said earlier Momiji, you really do have some new love afterall," Kaori said as she sipped some coffee, she still moves poised as ever.

"I'm sorry that it is not my will to marry you," Momiji said. "Even though I admit that I did like you, It is sure hard to love someone who doesn't return their love to the other person,"

"How true, I really envy the girl whom you love, you are really loyal," Kaori said while looking outside, avoiding Momiji's gaze "it's really hard to love somebody else,"

Momiji hinted that there was sadness in her tone, something like a cry out of a weary body, and all the while he was thinking of nothing but Tohru. "Kenji, how is he?"

"Maybe in a distant place perhaps with some other girl, but I guess he is still painting… His artworks are really loved by people,"

"Don't you miss him?"

"Do you?"

"Yeah, I guess, he was a good friend." He paused "You aren't that lively today, unlike when he was around," Momiji answered. Somehow, he thought that these thoughts, feelings and words have hidden meanings. _No denying that she still loves him_. And things, are just confessions of a broken heart.

* * *

_**(a/n:)I'm really so very sorry for those who have waited, its really hard but I'll try my best to finish this...**_

* * *


	9. a reunion

**Another chap!**

**I don't own furuba, well... some are mine!**Sayuri was at the edge of her seat when the cab was nearing the airport, her palms, sweaty. It is already 11:31, a minute late! She doesn't want friends to be waiting for her.

* * *

As the cab parked in front of the airport, Sayuri handed the fare to the driver and rushed inside the entrance. (Later did she know that the fare she gave was a yen less)

On her way to the entrance she bumped into somebody. "Sorry, I have to fetch a friend, excuse me please…" She looked up at the person she had just bumped. "S-sohma-kun?..."

"Ah, Inoue-san," Yuki said with a surprised tone, but there was politeness in his voice. "Good morning,"

"G-good morning Sohma-kun..." Sayuri bowed, she felt blood rushing to her face, _How come I feel so insecure with this man? I mean, he isn't a bad person… he is just one of those sohmas after all… I know… How come I feel so intimidated?_

"If you are looking for Machi, she's inside," Yuki said patting her head. Then he walked past her.

Sayuri straightened herself up. "Sohma-kun," she began "please don't hurt Machi, she is an important person to me,"

Yuki smiled, "Of course I won't," and then he left.

Sayuri felt his footsteps vanishing. _He must have gone, I have to find her. _She helped herself through the revolving door; her walk seemed like a run… _Machi! Chi-chan! Where are you?_

Minutes passed…

Still no sign of her

_OH NO! WHERE ARE YOU? _

Sayuri is starting to act like an idiot: swishing her mailbag everywhere "DOES ANYBODY KNOW WHERE KURAGI MACHI IS?!" when suddenly her mailbag hit a person behind her.

Sayuri gasped, she turned around and bowed "I'm so sorry…"

"Ri-chan?" a familiar voice said.

"Chi-chan?!" Sayuri said as she looked at the one who spoke, "Your home!"

Machi nodded.

Sayuri suddenly hugged Machi tightly. "THANK GOODNESS! Chi-chan I missed you! It's a good thing you returned home safely! So how is the trip?"

Machi turned away from her.

"Eh… hehe…" Sayuri guessed what she meant "It's alright if you don't want to talk about it,"

--&--

"WE'RE HOME!" Sayuri called in when they reached Kakeru and Komaki's apartment.

"Welcome home Ri-chan," Komaki answered as they entered, the sight of Machi made her gasp. "Chi-chan! Welcome home!"

As Komaki exclaimed, Kakeru suddenly came out of the kitchen. "MACHI! My beloved sister is home," He rushed to hug his sister. "It's a good thing that _miss scary bunny_ here didn't scare the hell out of you," Kakeru said pointing at Sayuri.

Sayuri gave Kakeru's head a knuckle.

Komaki sighed, "It happens all the time, Kakeru, will you please stop picking on Sayuri?"

"Sorry Komaki love," Kakeru apologized.

Sayuri made a face.

"Komaki dear she's making a face at me…" kakeru whined.

Machi gave her brother a cold stare,

"sorry, sister…"

"By the way Komaki-chan," Sayuri began, "Where are Etsuko and Miki?"

"Your sisters are not here," Komaki said, "Etsuko is with her friends at the mall, and Miki is in the Sohma main house, playing with the Sohma boys again…"

"Ah, ok," Sayuri said absorbing what Komaki have said. "What about Auntie? Is she alone in the apartment?"

"My mother is not home either, probably gambling with her friends again…" Kakeru answered "Oh, by the way, Ryotaro just called up, He said he couldn't call you, I believe you have a gig tonight at Minagawa-senpai's bar and…" Kakeru gave a sly smile, "Ryotaro told me that you haven't been showing up for practice since yesterday…"

Sayuri's blue eyes grew wide. I _need the band! _"I need to go!"

"already?" Machi said as she tried to stop her friend but wasn't able to.

Sayuri just bowed then rushed out of the door.

"Sayuri…" machi murmured then looked at her brother, "I'll never forgive you,"

"That's so cold Machi, … what a pity," kakeru said "She wasn't able to eat lunch,"

* * *

**(a/n) weee... so happy... XD **


	10. Meet the bandmates!

**I don't own Furuba...**

**but I own this chap! haha**

* * *

"Have you called Sayuri already?!" Tomokazu asked his twin brother Ryotaro at Minagawa's bar.

"She hasn't been ansewering my calls," Ryotaro answered quietly.

"But my waves tell me she'll be coming," Megumi the youngest member of the band said.

"I don't believe any of your waves!" Tomokazu said shrugging Megumi's sense of waves.

"Don't worry Megumi, I believe you," Ryotaro said patting the back of his black loving friend.

"SORRY GUYS I'M LATE!" Sayuri said as she burst open the door.

"See…" Megumi said "I already told you,"

"Yeah that's why I believe you…" Ryotaro said sighing…

"WHAT THE--" Tomokazu said furiously "YOUR LATE AGAIN!" He said while pointing a finger at Sayuri.

"EH?!" Sayuri protested "I WAS ONLY LATE NOW IDIOT!"

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN DUMBASS?" Tomokazu said to her face.

"What if I told you I was out chopping people's heads like you? You should back out mister!"

Ryotaro sighed. This always happen whenever Sayuri and his twin brother meets… they always fight, it seems like there is something irritating about the both of them.

"You should stop them Ryotaro-nii," Megumi told him while eating something that looked like balls on a stick.

Ryotaro looked at Megumi, _it wouldn't be any use to stop them now…_

"My waves tell me you are giving up,"

Ryotaro felt chills down his spine, _how could he sense what I am thinking? Sayuri… _His eyes only softened, and then he looked at his young band mate, and gave him a weak smile.

--&--

"Sayuri-nee" Megumi approached her with a bento in his hands. "nee-chan made it for you,"

"Ah, Thank You Megumi-kun!" Sayuri said as she took the bento from him, she imagined Saki doing the lunch intended for her. "How is Saki-chan?"

"She's fine and happy with kazuma-san," Megumi dropped his voice "but, if he ever hurts her, I'll just put a hex on him,"

She giggled. "I'm happy to hear that Megumi-kun, please tell her thank you very much,"

"Hey lets practice Sayuri-chan," Ryotaro put a hand on top of Sayuri's head.

"Ryotaro-kun," Sayuri said as she looked at him "I'm sorry…"

Ryotaro felt uneasy, seeing Sayuri just like this makes him feel… "Gah, I still don't know why you aren't answering my calls,"

Sayuri watched him rubbing the back of his neck, _Ryotaro-kun has always been kind to me… but sometimes, I just couldn't understand him… _"I'm sorry taro-kun, believe me…"

He let out a laugh, "That's ok, Ri-chan!, but I was hoping you would answer it…"

"I always forget my cellphone is silent, this morning, I was at Haru and Rin's shop, then I left it in Ayame's boutique… then I have to pick up Machi--"

"It's ok, how many times do I have to stop you from making excuses,"

_Excuses? _

"Those aren't excuses!"

"Then what do you call those?"

"reasons…"

"your logic is twisted…"

She sighed, "I give up…"

he smiled, "just kidding,"

"What time is it Taro-kun?"

"around 5 pm, why?"

"What time is the gig tonight?"

"9 pm"

"I need to go," Sayuri said going to the door "I still have to pick up Miki-chan from the Sohma-main house,"

"Wait Sayuri," Ryotaro called out to her. She stopped, then he threw his coat at her. "Must be cold outside, use it."

Sayuri smiled, "Thank you,"

* * *

**SEM break is around the corner! FREEDOM!**


	11. To meet with Acceptance

Ryotaro was right. It sure was cold outside, but she was sure glad that the winter days are over.

She reached her friend's house in a couple of minutes in order to pick up her sister. She felt the warm bento her friend made for her. It was the warmth of love. After admiring the gift Saki had made for her, she reached for the doorbell then pressed it. She heard the bell inside ring. She waited in anticipation whoever kind soul would bother to open the door for her.

She looked at the house, its gate was thick, and its wood is moist with the weather. It was enormous that you couldn't see what's through it. Anyone can tell that the house is really old, like it was passed down from generation to generation. She read something written on a block of white stone addressing that this was the Main House of the Sohmas.

Sayuri gulped when she heard some footsteps approaching the front gate. She flattened her coat with her hands and ran her fingers to her long black pigtails.

At last, somebody opened it. She looked up and saw a handsome man wearing a kimono.

"Ah good evening Shigure-nii-san," she bowed as she greeted.

"Oh, isn't it my cute Ri-chan?" Shigure said going to her eye level. "Are you here to pick Miki-chan up?"

Sayuri nodded.

"I'm sorry but I thought she was already my daughter-in-law,"

The next thing that Shigure knew was that he had a bump on his head.

_Dirty old man… wonder what he has that she married him…_

"Sigure, who is outside?" A female voice called from inside.

Shigure turned to the woman who spoke "Oh my dear Akito, Sayuri hit me on the head,"

Sayuri squeezed her head to peek what is happening in the other side of the thick door. Inside, she saw a woman wearing a beautiful kimono of read with delicate blossoms embroidered on it. On her head, she wore a simple ornament of a chrysanthemum. "Aki-chan?"

"Ri-chan?" Akito said as she went near the girl standing on the gate.

"Aki-chan, I am here to pick up my sister," Sayuri told her friend.

"Yes I know, come in, she's just in the back yard playing with the others,"

Shigure sighed. _How come my existence doesn't exist whenever these two friends meet?_

--&--

Sayuri and Akito were in the dining room. The dining room is in a traditional style: the room is spacious, the table is low and there were only pillows for them to kneel on. They sat opposite each other, and on the table were two bentos.

"I guess saki-chan made one for you too," Sayuri said to her friend.

Akito's face turned red "Yes, and I never thought that I would be able to make friends with you and Saki,"

Sayuri smiled, "that's alright Aki-chan!"

"Akito" she corrected.

"But don't you think Aki-chan is cuter? Akito sounds male,"

Akito remained silent, like there was a heavy burden inside of her when Sayuri mentioned the word _male_.

"Uhmm… by the way Aki-chan, how is Miki-chan doing here? I hope she doesn't cause you so much trouble,"

"She's fine… I'm just worried that my little boy always teases her," she paused "but… I am glad that he didn't inherit my bad tantrums,"

"Aki-chan has bad tantrums?"

Akito hesitantly nodded. "if you just know me from the past--"

"Aki-chan should never dwell in the past!" Sayuri exclaimed as she dropped a hand on the table, her expression darkened. "Never be a slave to your past… past is past, remember that, and if Aki-chan's been a horrible person before, then I am glad that now… she has become one of the vbest persons I have ever known…"

Akito's eyes grew wide, seeing Sayuri's big bright blue eyes reminded her of Tohru. But seeing her explain things made her somebody else; her pure white soul would forever show, even if she wore black clothes.

"If Aki-chan have been bad… then she wouldn't be my firend now," Sayuri looked up at her "I don't care how dark your past is, what is important to me is that Aki-chan is Aki-chan,"

Akito looked at her, her dark ones on her lighter ones; she gave a small visible smile. "I am glad that I've found a friend who so understands…"

Sayuri noticed beads of fluid forming around her friend's eyes. "Don't cry Aki-chan… because if you do… maybe… maybe… I might--"

"Who says I am going to cry idiot?!"

"Allright!" Sayuri said becoming a little energetic to lighten up the mood. "Let's eat Saki's bento, I'm starving!"

"Yeah, I hope Saki is here with us too…" Akito said dreamingly,

And so the two friends ate their bentos happily, celebrating their friendship, the feeling of warmth and acceptance is such a wonderful feeling.


	12. its been a while now

**At last, the long wait is over! I don't own fruits basket by the way...**

* * *

"You're late," Ryotaro told Sayuri as she reached the backstage.

"No I'm not, it's only 6:30 in the evening," Sayuri said giving back Ryotaro's coat.

"What took you so long?" he asked her frantically.

"How come you're becoming so hot-headed? Miki-chan and I had dinner in a friend's house; I brought my sister home, and got myself a coat so that I won't have to borrow your coat when we have to go home later at midnight!"

"Don't you know that Minagawa-san is looking for you?" He told her as he was fixing the band equipment.

"Minagawa-san?" she looked at him, "what is she asking?"

"I thought you'll never ask--"

"It's a good thing you're back from your vacation Sayuri," a sweet female seducing voice entered the room. It was Motoko Minagawa, the owner of the bar. Sayuri watched her walk like a fashion model, admiring her long reddish hair, she seemed like a goddess. "We've run short of staff members tonight Sayuri, here…" she threw a bunny costume at the black-haired girl who obviously seemed awed by her presence. Then the black haired, gothic loving girl stared at the costume on her hands. "We need more waitresses tonight, please be one."

"But Minagawa-san," Ryotaro interrupted "We are gonna have a gig tonight, don't you think you'll overwork her?"

"Taro-kun, your brother told me that your gig would be at 9 pm, for the mean time, we need her,"

"Wage increase Minagawa-san?" Sayuri asked.

"Yes, and maybe some tips from the costumers," Motoko answered her.

Sayur's eyes sparkled, _MORE MONEY!_ "I'LL TAKE IT!"

"Don't you ever feel tired sayuri-chan?" Ryotaro asked her.

"No! not at all, I'm fine," Sayuri imagined herself at a pool of money "I wish she would ask me freaquently,"

_Idiot!_ Ryotaro thought.

Motoko gave a sly smile "Enough of your concern Taro-kun,… I expect you to go to work immediately,"

"YES!" Sayuri answered enthusiastically.

--&--

_It sure was a busy Friday night! _Sayuri thought as she cleaned the bar, it is already reaching 1 am. She was mopping the floor when she reminisced the recent events; Friday nights bring a lot of visitors: and since they had a good time, she was able to collect lots of tips; she even recalled how the crowd cheered when she and her band mates performed. Sayuri sang herself a tune and imagined herself swimming in a pool of money again.

"Sayuri, you've done pretty well tonight," Reiko Mitsuishi, the head janitor told her.

"Thank you Mitsuishi-san, if that means more money then I'll accept any offer Minagawa-san tells me," sayuri answered in a cheerful voice.

"Don't you ever feel tired?" the head janitor asked in amusement.

"Tired is not a word in my dictionary especially the word S-I-C-K,"

"Oh Ri-chan, don't overdo yourself," The old woman told her "please, in the end, you'll be the one who'll suffer the most,… anyway, where do you need the money?"

"I want to get rich!"

The head janitor snorted. "Youth," she whispered to herself. "Hey sayuri-chan, won't you mind if I go a little earlier, I have to assist with Kimi, and she's a drunken costumer again,"

"Kimi Toudo?"

"yes, and her father hired me to become her governess, saying that she keeps on going to Minagawa's bar then just to play with boys or just get herself drunk,"

"I thought Toudo-san and Minagawa-san are rivals? Then why is she here?"

"I don't meddle with the affairs of others," then Reiko got her coat, "I'll be off then,"

"Yes, it's alright, I'm almost done with my work," sayuri told the elderly woman. She felt her cell phone vibrate. She flipped it open and read a message from Ryotaro:

_Are you already home?_

Sayuri smiled at his concern and replied:

_Yes, I'm home, don't worry._

She giggled. "He is such a nice friend, unlike his twin brother Tomo-kun, hmp, that bastard!"

As she finished putting the cleaning materials into their rightful place, she put on her coat and went to the door. Going outside, she closed the remaining lights that were open, when she heard a groan. As she tried to find the source of the groan and as much to her surprise she saw a handsome man with golden curls, in his hand was a shot of glass and a bottle of liquor was beside it. On his back he wore a bunny back pack.

Sayuri's eyes grew wide… "Usagi-kun…"


	13. just another satire

**I do not own furuba... but I hope this chap. sounds nice...**

* * *

"Usagi-kun!" Sayuri said as she ran towards him.

Momiji groaned. He had drunk too much tonight. Sayuri slightly shook him and brought him to face her. "Usagi-kun" was all she can say. She know she was sorry for what have done earlier but seeing him like this, she doesn't know what happened to him that he drank a lot.

"Tohru--?" Momiji uttered closely to her face, as if caressing her. Then later he hugged Sayuri who was struggling to keep him in balance. "Tohru… Tohru, I'm so glad you came!"

"Usagi-kun…" Sayuri felt Momiji's dead weight on her shoulders. Sayuri felt him hug her tighter, and she felt sorry for him. She felt his overflowing love for a girl who wasn't there at the moment, and probably is with somebody whom she has chosen to love…

"BLECH!!"

Oh… oh… Sayuri felt warm liquid like substance soaking her clothes… and it smells awful…

"Yuck!" Sayuri exclaimed loud for the puking Momiji even though she knows it is useless. "Disgusting….! Aargh!" she said in frustration.

--&--

After cleaning the outside of Minagawa's bar…

--&--

She approached the sleeping Momiji who is supporting himself in the pillars. "Usagi-kun!" she said slapping his face. "Wake up idiot!"

No response.

"So what do you like me to do? Bring you home?"

No response.

"Well I can bring you to Haru's house… "

No response.

"Yeah… it would be a bad idea, since he lives far…"

No response.

"Gah! I Give up!" she walked away then looked at him. "IT WOULDN'T BE MY FAULT IF I LEFT YOU THERE FOR GOOD!"

She continued to walk away, then… _WAIT! What if Minagawa-san sees this? Then she'll ask Mitsuishi-san, then Mitsuishi-san would say that I am the last one to leave the bar alive… OH! NO! What if he gets cold out there? What if he gets robbed? I could bring him to Haru and Rin's house, but, I might disturb them while they are making their family,… then…. I have no choice but to bring him home! _

_Sigh…_

_If things could only be easier for me… couldn't just God get me?_

She looked at him, and on second thoughts, bringing him home wouldn't be such a bad idea. He doesn't even look like a bad person. He looks so innocent and his bunny backpack…

She tried to put his arm around her neck so that she could bring him… but they just keep on falling out of balance, so she decided to carry him at her back. _Sooo…. Heavy…._

"I should be paid for doing this!" her blue eyes moved to her shoulder where his head rested. "Can't anything just get worse?!"

Well… the girl asked it, and great drops of rain poured down from the sky. _Oh great! It's raining. _She gathered all her strength and then ran at full speed so that they won't be soaking wet, but, they still got wet. Sayuri was already out of breath when she reached their apartment, and she is not sure if she could carry him up to the fourth floor.

But she did anyway, but something still remains in her mind, what would they say?

--&--

"Nee-san! How come your so stinky and wet?" Etsuko greeted her the moment she opened the door.

Etsuko's wide yellow eyes widened when it rested on the man her older sister was carrying. She put out a loud gasp which narrowed the eyebrows of her sister. "Nee-san!"

"Sayuri's eyes rolled to Momiji's head on her shoulder then to her sister. "so?"

"Eh?!" Etsuko blurted then pointed at Momiji.

""is Aunty asleep?" Sayuri asked.

Etsuko nodded still with the horrid expression. Her mouth agape.

"Will you quit staring and just let me in? He's so heavy," Sayuri removed her shoes and walked directly inside when her sister gave way. She dropped the soaked Momiji at the sofa. "Etsuko-chan, can you get some dry clothes for this poor guy?" she commanded her sister.

"Eh? Nee-san," Etsuko said, scratching her head "Why are you ordering me to do this? Why not you?'

"Because I am soaked myself,"

"I don't see the reason why you need to get soaked to excuse yourself from your chores…" Etsuko brushed away some of her reddish brown straight hair that obstructed her face. "Besides, I'm tired, I have no time dealing with your stuff, so, if you excuse me, I'll go to bed." She turned and went towards the direction of her room.

"Etsuko," Sayuri started unbuttoning her wet shirt. I understand how tiring it must have felt to be in the mall with your friends or maybe dating with your boyfriend,"

"I HAVE NO BOYFRIEND!" Etsuko suddenly protested.

"Is that so? Then you must be betraying Kyosuke…" Sayuri told her sister. "You'll be graduating highschool this school year right?" she lowered her gaze "I believe the expenses would be getting higher, why not pay your own tuition and not rely on my help of earning them,"

Etsuko froze, for a moment she found her sister look so horrifying, _and what the nerve is she talking like mother?_

"Why not try to be responsible Etsuko-chan?" Sayuri said, her blue eyes looking directly on her sister's yellow ones.

"How dare you imitate mom's way of scolding me?" Etsuko blurted out "You didn't even have a boyfiend, so why do you accuse me of betraying Kyosuke? YOU'RE NOTHING, YOU'RE JUST ADOPTED! HOW DARE YOU ENTER OUR LIVES? IT SEEMS YOU PROCLAIM YOURSELF AS THE PRINCESS OF THIS HOUSEHOLD! I HAD ENOUGH!" With this, Etsuko stomped her way towards her room and slammed the door.

Sayuri heard the door knob click; _she locked it… so I guess I'll have to sleep in the living room together with him._ For a moment she looked upon the sleeping Momiji. For a while she envied him because he seemed to be sleeping so peacefully. _Just like nothings gonna hurt… _

Sayuri opened the closet to get some clothes she could sleep in and some clothes for the sleeping bunny. As her fingers ran through the pile of clothes which are stacked neatly, she felt her cheeks hot with liquid_, tears…?_ She closed her eyes and more came rushing down. _I'm tired._ Later, she found herself sobbing uncontrollably but not so loud, a sob only she could hear.

In the dark room where she is now, all she could see was rain and lightning from the windows. She was glad that there was thunder. It sounded so comforting, because, the thunder would be the only one kind enough to keep her secret of crying alone.

* * *

**This chapter hurts!**

**anyways... reviews are always welcome!**


	14. Strange Encounters

**_I would really like to thank those who supported this story, and to those who reviewed this as well... thank you!_**

**_I do not own furuba..._**

Momiji woke up with a heavy head the following morning. He put the back of his hand on his forehead to see if he is hot, his hazel eyes stared at the unfamiliar ceiling above him. He wasn't home. He tried to recall the last time events … he remembered about his encounter at the café, _it wasn't a dream that I am engaged… _After meeting with Kaori, he tried to check some things at the office, and on his way home he met Motoko Minagawa on the way. She invited him over her bar and resto that night and then, before he knew it, he had drank a lot.

The next events were mysterious, he heard a girl's complaint, then somebody must have carried him… then a quarrel took place… somebody cried… then thunder.

Momiji carried his heavy body and found himself sitting in a sofa that he didn't recognize. Even the room itself wasn't familiar, he looked at his clothes: he wasn't wearing his clothes yesterday! Instead, he found himself wearing a pink bunny t-shirt and a pair of khaki shorts. Somebody must have dressed him up, but who? The clothes looked so feminine.

He looked up at the wall clock which hung opposite him, the time was 9 am.

"So Usagi-kun, you are already awake," a woman's voice said.

Momji looked at her, she just looks like a woman in her near 50's, and she was doing some household chores. "Usagi-kun… huh?... I'm sorry to ask but I do not know who you are or where I am…"

The woman looked at him, "Sayuri found you at the bar, drunk, if I remember it right… it was early morning… well you see, I am her aunt, Ms. Ayaka Manabe … and she calls you Usagi-kun…. May I know who you are?"

"I am sorry, but my name is Momiji Sohma,"

"Sohma?" She said with familiarization. "Are you related to Yuki Sohma?"

"Well… he is my cousin, you know him?"

"He's Machi's ex-boyfriend,"

_Ex-boyfriend? That can't be… those two are madly in-love with each other… can love wither that fast?_

"Uhm… Manabe-san…. Do you know where Sayuri is?"

"I'm sorry but I lost track of her busy schedule… I couldn't help you," then she paused then said. "Your clothes are ready, she just washed them last night,"

--&--

Momiji felt bad for not knowing where Sayuri was. He wanted to thank her, well… the more he wanted to thank her when he realized he was at the fourth floor and there is no elevator! Just as he left the building, he bumped into somebody just in the entrance. To his surprise, it was Machi Kuragi. With her seemed to look like a package.

"I'm sorry…" she said.

"Machi!" he said startled. "How are you?"

"I'm fine…" then she looked away, "What brings you here?"

"I just visited somebody," he lied.

"oh…" Then she started to walk away, when Momiji suddenly spoke.

"Sayuri…. Do you know who she is?'" he asked his former classmate.

"Sayuri is my most treasured friend," Machi began "I won't forgive anyone who'd hurt her, so, don't hurt her Sohma-san…"

"I won't I just wanted to thank her for helping me last night, is it true that you and Yuki broke up?"

In a firm voice she said "YES!" then she ran inside.

He looked at her with wonder. But, he decided to shrug off the earlier incident. With this, he put his hands on the pockets of his coat. His coat smelled good, _I really wanted to thank her… she has done a lot for me, _He smiled at the thought and imagined her, but, instead, her image was the one he remembered seeing her in Haru's store… _Scary…_

He walked on the called sidewalk. He is big now, a man, nobody would ever look for him... for the first time he felt determined to find for her, and maybe one day, bring her back a favor, but where to find for her? He didn't know…

"Momiji-nii!" he heard a little girl's voice, he spun around and then he saw Momo.

"Momo-chan!" he said surprised. She seemed tired supposedly from running. Momo is currently in middle-school, and she really did seem to stand-out from her classmates and friends. Today, she is with her group of friends, today is a Saturday, maybe she and her friends decided to go to the mall today. "How are you?"

"I'm fine! Oh, I just wanted to say hello…"

"Yeah! How's your mother?"

"She's fine," she replied cheerfully. "Why are you on your own?"

"I just wanted to get some fresh air…"

"wow! Momo-chan, is he your older brother?" "He really looks like you!" "He's so handsome…" These are some of the remarks Momiji received from her friends.

"No, he's just a friend, he isn't my brother…" Momo answered.

It somehow made Momiji sad, but then she said "but, I sometimes wish he was…"

Momiji smiled then at the moment, Kaori Tawaraya appeared.

"Momiji, it's a good thing I found you…" she said teasingly

"Really?"

"Yeah… may I ask who these dear little girls are?" she asked as she wrapped an arm around him.

"This is Momo" he said pointing at her. "She's just a friend,"

"Miss… May I ask who you are?" Momo asked Kaori,

Kaori answered "I am Kaori Tawaraya, Momiji's fiancée,"

"Kaori…" Momiji said,

"Its alright… I just wish for your happiness…" Momo just simply said, then she joined her other friends. 'I'll be off, have a nice day…" she waved back and flashed Momiji a big smile.

When she and her friends had gone, he turned to Kaori. "What brings you here?"

"You're father had been contacting you, but it seems he hadn't, I just volunteered to find you, and I'm here…"

"Thank you, I just need to take a rest, please, I'll go home…"

"Alright, just take a rest,"

Momiji smiled. This morning had a lot of weird encounters, and seeing Momo was the greatest. _Thank you Momo…_

**_(a/n) this is the a complete turn... I decided that this version would be better than what I have originaly thought... I hope I have done the right thing... Oh... up next will be the Machi's reasons... well I hope so... but i think that will be the content of the next chapter..._**

**_please review... they are always welcome..._**


	15. Mogeta: Random thoughts

**This chap really inspires me... Please i don't own Furuba... and I just invented Ms. manabe's first name... haha!**

Machi wondered why Momiji was at Sayuri's apartment, or how he knew her. But whatever it was, she felt like prying over the both of them… but she just shook the idea away. While going up the steps, her mind began to wander… and it wandered over Sayuri.

Sayuri, for her was her best friend, her first friend. She is so warm, so gentle. Her thoughts wandered over to her middle school days…

_She was a transfer student._

"_She will be your new classmate, Sayuri Inoue," the teacher introduced her to class._

_A new student? I wonder who she is, but, whoever she is, nobody is still capable of beating me to the top of the class. She wouldn't be a threat, just another addition to the class… I just couldn't let mother down…_

_A few days after she was introduced, she made a lot of friends, she was kind and light-hearted, but that didn't affect me at all…_

_Until… I made a mistake… I let my guard down…_

_OUR TOP 1 STUDENT: SAYURI INOUE_

_This was when my whole world began to shatter. Mom was furious at me when she learned about it. She even slapped me hard and told me that I was good for nothing._

_Then, I tried to strive harder to be on the top of the class again. I vowed to myself that I wouldn't settle for number 2. And for the next few quarters, I became the top of our class… beating Sayuri to the second spot._

_But, whenever I see her: having fun with my classmates I always feel a tinge of envy. That was then I felt the urge to hate perfection… I still resolved to stay alone._

_I hate being alone, I HATED HER! I HATE BEING ALONE!_

"_Machi, your home earlier than usual," my mom greeted as I came home from school, I felt so miserable and I'm at the verge of crying, I ran towards her, I wanted to hug her, but then…_

_She shoved me away._

"_Do not waste your time for study."_

_The world shut itself… Even you mother?_

_It was already around winter. And those graduating students were busy._

_I was out on an errand that day when across the street I saw my half-brother, Kakeru together with Sayuri, with them were their mothers, happily chatting… they seemed so … happy._

_When I got home, Mother told me that Kakeru Manabe would be his batch's valedictorian. Then mother told me those cruel words: "BEAT KAKERU"_

_It was already our spring break. I was out to walk as usual in the park. I watched the perfectly white snow to melt. But when I cannot hold my irritation I would stomp my feet on the thick patch of snow., I hated its perfection._

"_I didn't know you like to stomp on the snow,"_

_I turned around to see who spoke, it was Sayuri._

_I looked at her wide eyed, and full of suspicion. The villain had now just visited me, I thought. But then she just flashed me a warm smile._

"_Chi-chan," she said, it was the first time somebody gave me a nickname "I like to stomp at the snow too, would you mind if I do too?"_

"_NO!" I suddenly objected. She seemed puzzled at my reaction. But without thinking and letting my emotions govern me, I held her by the collar. "I HATE YOU SAYURI! I HATE YOU!" My face was close to hers, this was the first time I unleashed such a strong emotion._

"_But chi-chan, your eyes are teary, are you alright?"_

_I hadn't expected her to answer me like this, I expected her to push me away, run away from me, but I was wrong. I loosened my grip. Whether I am crying because of such emotion or not… I do not know. "Answer me," I told her "You go to school because of your scholarship right? But there's one thing I couldn't understand…'_

"_What is it chi-chan?" She asked me._

_Then the images of winter came back to my mind. How she and Kakeru celebrated their victory when they were at the top of their class. But she was only top 2. How can that be considered as victory? If I was on the second spot, Mother would just slap me again. How can she be this happy?_

"_You're Kakeru's half-sister right?" She asked me. Her blue eyes seemed so pure and innocent. I nodded at her question._

"_Then we must be like relatives! I am Kakeru's cousin from his mother's side. Aunty and my mother are sisters. I always talk about you at home. Mother seemed pretty interested to meet our class' number one!" Then she gave a little laugh. "You know, its very hard beating you in class, but being number two meant I'm still having good grades._

"_And what's so great being number 2?"I asked her, like I was trying to test her. I wanted her to say that number one was still the greatest spot. But instead she said…_

"_I don't find anything wrong with being number two,"_

_I felt my eyes widen when she said this. I let go of her and felt water streaming out of my eyes._

_Before I knew it, she offered her handkerchief. "I don't want to see people crying," then she wiped the tears from my eyes, then she extended her hand. "I hope we'll be classmates next year,"_

_And… after that incident… I couldn't help myself but to hate perfect things that reminded me of how an idiot I am._

_We were classmates the next school year._

_She introduced me to her parents and sisters. This was the time I've gotten a little closer to my half-brother. I always did my usual routine I did back then, but being with Sayuri, who always experiences one-sided love relationships with people, she wasn't boring and I loved listening to her fantasies… yet all this came to a stop when we graduated from middle school._

"_I am going to enter Kaibara high," I told her while eating our lunch._

"_Too bad, I'm going to a different high school, It is an all-girls academy," she said "But I am going to visit you… Um… by the way Chi-chan, what are you going to do after high school?"_

"_I don't know…"_

"_You know what… I wanted to become a lawyer!"_

_Listening to her fantasies sounded great, she did visit me in high school. We have always kept in touch. She always wanted to become a lawyer but…_

_Both her parents met a tragic accident on the eve of her graduation from high school._

_That meant a lot of things to her: shattered dreams, she couldn't afford college and she had to support her sisters. She moved in Kakeru's apartment and lived together with his mother and Komaki. She proved herself to not be a burden._

_Despite all those… I never saw her cry._

Machi found herself facing the apartment's door. With hesitation… she pushed the bell. Moments later, Ms. Manabe opened it and let her in. Later, the two women sat down by the sofa.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you… but, I wanted to drop this package for Sayuri, I forgot to give it to her yesterday…" then she gave a gift looking package to Ms. Manabe.

"I'm sure Sayuri would really appreciate this, by the way… how was your trip to New York? I hope medical school isn't wearing you out…"

"No, I'm just fine, aunty…"

"I have heard about your break up with Yuki… are you really sure…?"

With a small voice she said "Yeah… no regrets…"

"Does that mean you are already talking with you parents?"

"No… not yet,"

"You should fix yourself with them… or else, they might disown you forever… I think your break-up with Yuki was your best move you have done yet…"

"I just don't understand them why they don't like Yuki…" she told herself.

"uhm… Ms. Manabe… I wanted to tell you something… I plan to move out of my apartment…"

"huh? Where will you be moving?"

"I wouldn't reveal it for now, I just wanted to surrender my keys to you… you see I've already packed,"

Ms. Manabe sat agape.

"Thank you for your kind audience…" Machi said, she stood up and bowed "My parents haven't known about it yet, and I plan that they would never know…" With this she went out of the door, Ms. Manabe watched her behavior as she walked down the hall, full of energy, she found it puzzling. But she just ignored it, and then closed the apartment door.

Machi couldn't wait to get down the building, and when she got to the lobby, she walked as fast as she could towards the door. Because she knew, just across the street is a car containing her things, and of course Yuki. She took a deep breath then walked across the street.

Yuki opened the passenger's seat's door. Machi went inside. Now, as the two lovers sat beside each other, Yuki held her hand and his other hand on the wheel.

"You've told them?" Yuki asked her.

Machi nodded, "she was shocked about our fake break-up… even the others I suppose… somehow… it made me a little guilty to break my parent's trust…"

"well… you know… you can always back out--"

"NO!" Machi said "I cannot part with you! I can't! I want to stay with you… stay by your side… even if it defies my parents…"

Yuki smiled at her comment and squeezed her hand. "I'm glad, that you are here with me now…" Then he looked at the road, "Shall we go then… and fulfill the vow we made in America?"

Machi nodded. Yuki smiled.

Moments later, the car that was seen just across the apartment moments ago, had already moved away from the building.

**(a/n) Aww... XD**


	16. Falling: unspoken

**Pls… I don't own furuba… I think of Arisa and kureno as a reincarnation of Kyoko and Katsuya Honda… XD**

Sayuri just finished stacking up the products to be sold at the convenience store. "Thank goodness! I'm finished… stacking up cans can be pretty exhausting, but with money… it always lightens up your burden…"

"Hmmm… you never seem to lose energy, don't you Sayuri-chan?" Arisa Sohma the owner of the convenience store said. "But remember to not push yourself so hard… you know I've gone through that when I was in high school,"

"Yes, I know that sleep is very important…" She pouted as she replied "But… as the breadwinner, you couldn't blame me… right Kureno-san?"

"huh?" Kureno looked at her suddenly, he was only passing by, holding his little daughter in his arms, he suddenly became puzzled on the mention of his name.

Arisa just giggled at her husband's expression "You're still so clueless when it comes to people's conversations,"

"Ehehe… sorry but my attention is here with little Kyoko," Kureno told her.

"Tch, whatever," Arisa told him.

Sayuri smiled seeing a happy family, but she couldn't help but feel jealous whenever she sees one. She looked out at the window, watching the cherry blossom trees bloom, and when the wind blows, it brings its delicate blooms along with it. She envisioned the times when her family was still complete, she, her mama, her papa, Etsuko and little Miki. She sighed at her dream… _"You're nothing, you're just adopted! How dare you enter our lives? If you hadn't interfered…. If you hadn't interfered…. Mom and Dad…."_ Sayuri knew very well that she was adopted, her mother told her once when she was younger, but it didn't matter right? She was extremely close with her parents that she never dared to find for the real ones. But on the eve of her graduation a tragic accident happened, it was when her parents went out to buy a graduation gift for her because she asked to… she asked too! If she hadn't… maybe… they're still…

Sayuri shivered from the thought, that her knees gave way… before she knew it she was already sitting on the floor. She felt her heart beat fast and her breathing: fast.

"Are you ok Sayuri-chan?" Arisa said when she saw the black haired girl sitting on the floor, staring at some products at the shelf.

"Your waves tell me something is troubling you," Saki Hanajima-Sohma said behind her back, like she just came out from nowhere.

"Eh, Hana-chan?" Sayuri said as she tried to regain her composure. Then she just tried to think of the recent horror movie she just watched, somehow it helped her face brighten. "Oh, Hana-chan, I'm fine…" she said giving off a wicked smile.

But instead Saki gave her a look of I-don't-wanna-balieve-you-but-it's-ok-I-understand-if-you-do-not-want-to-tell.

"Oh Hana-chan… thanks for the bento yesterday!" Sayuri said hugging her friend "Aki-chan and I ate together, I wish you were with us, eating it yesterday evening,"

"That's alright, as long as A-chan and you were happy eating the bentos yesterday I might as well be happy," Saki whispered to her friend "What do you want to do today?"

"I'd like the three of us to watch the tree _house of terror_ today," Sayuri told her.

Arisa felt a chill down her spine seeing Sayuri and Saki together, even though they were both her friends, she couldn't help it when she imagines them planning murders… and this is such and example.

"Ah… good morning Ryotaro-kun," Kureno greeted the emo band member.

"Good morning," he greeted Kureno.

"What brings you here Taro-kun? Wanted anything?" Arisa asked cheerfully.

"Ah yes… I just wanted some of your coffees please…"

"I'll get you one Taro-kun!" Sayuri said energetically.

"No Sayuri, I'll just handle it, you seem tired," Arisa said.

"Yes Sayuri… You seemed tired, proves it that you lied to me last night when you said you were home…" Ryotaro said.

"And who can tell you to boss me around, eh Taro-kun?" Sayuri said.

"Tell me… Sayuri-chan… you came home late last night because you carried a drunken customer to your apartment," he said.

"EH?!" the people in the convenience store said in shock.

pause

"H-H-HOW DID YOU KNOW TARO-KUN?!" Sayuri said in her shocked state. _Nobody has to know… nobody!_

"My… you're able to stalk at her much…" Arisa said, wiping a sweat from her brow.

Ryotaro's face got red "N-N-NO! It's not like you think!"

"Really? Your waves tell me otherwise…" Saki said in a stare that was enough to raise all his body hairs.

"N-n-no… not really! It just so happened I couldn't sleep that night that watched over their apartment… then I saw her…!" **(FYI: you should know that Ryotaro and Sayuri's apartment are just facing each other) **

Then later all eyes were on Sayuri. She felt her cheeks grow hot.

"It was nothing really… I just couldn't leave him outside in the cold…" Sayuri reasoned out. Then last night's memories filled her head. Carrying him, bruising herself as she struggled to balance herself, then dressing him up… _dressing him up…_ well, she had _fun _dressing him up? In-fact she dressed him up with eyes closed!

Sayuri shook her head violently to get rid of the image that formed on her mind. Her companions were puzzled by her behavior.

"Sayuri-chan…" Ryotaro said…

"I-I-I-It's nothing! Ryotaro-kun! Nothing!" Sayuri said, but instead of seeing Ryotaro's face, she sees Momiji's sleeping face… so angelic… so…

"Cute…" Sayuri said out of the blue…

"HUH?!" They said in unison…

"It seems Sayuri has fallen hard…" Saki said to herself "whoever he is… he should take care of her…"

"Hmmm… saying something Saki?" Arisa said.

"I just wanted some food please…" Saki answered which made Arisa sweat dropped.

"Y-Y-You c-c-c-couldn't f-f-f-f-fall… S-S-S-S-Sayuri-chan…." Ryotaro muttered as he put a hand on Sayuri's shoulder **(Sayuri seemed to be out of herself this time)**

"huh?" Sayuri said as she regained her _consciousness_ then looked at Ryotaro straight in the eye. Ryotaro felt his heart skipping hard. _Can it be he's…_

Then in an instant, his cellphone rang, He picked it up quickly. "Hello?" he answered. The call was from his brother. For the next moment, Ryotaro's face dropped, then later he announced, "Sayuri, I just received news from Tomokazu, your apartment is burning…"

**(a/n) I FEEL LIKE I'M BEING SO CRUEL TO SAYURI…!! SO SORRY SAYURI-CHAN!! Please reviews are always welcome… I hope you like the flow of the story…**


	17. Flaming Determination

**BE PATIENT… THERE WILL BE A DEVELOPMENT SOON… AND I CAN'T WAIT! (LAUGHS EVILY) ANYWAYS… I DON'T OWN FURUBA… AND I ENJOY TORTURING MY CHARACTERS!! (HAHAHAHA…. EVIL LAUGH) ANYWAYS… READ ON… I LIKE REVIEWS! HAHAHAHAHA…**

_Then in an instant, his cell phone rang, He picked it up quickly. "Hello?" he answered. The call was from his brother. For the next moment, Ryotaro's face dropped, then later he announced, "Sayuri, I just received news from Tomokazu, your apartment is burning…" _

"Burning…?"

For a while, Sayuri felt her knees grow weak… she heard people in the convenience store murmured about the news.

_Everything… Everything…_

_Will_

_Be_

_GONE!_

Her eyes grew wide. _What's happening? What's happening? _"Burning…"_ Answer me! Help Me… HELP ME!_

Sayuri quickly got on her feet and then ran outside the convenience store. Ever since when she was young, Sayuri hated fire. She is always traumatized by it, and the last time she saw fire was on the accident site of her parents… there was big fire engulfing the small car…

"SAYURI-CHAN!"

She can hear everybody call after her. _I'm sorry, but maybe somebody might get hurt… I'm so sorry…_

--&--

"O my God! Fire!"

"Put out the Fire!"

"Call more fire fighters!"

The people were screaming like crazy when Sayuri arrived to the scene. She felt relief when the some she saw some of her have been able to evacuate. She was closely followed by Ryotaro when she realized she couldn't find her aunt or Miki anywhere. She started to feel panicky.

"Where's my aunt?" she asked Ryotaro.

Ryotaro wished he could help her but he didn't know anything. When suddenly, they were joined by Tomokazu.

"Taro," he said "We must help the fire fighters… there's too much fire engulfing the building," Then he pulled his twin brother with him.

"But, I have to help Sayuri…" Ryotaro protested.

"But she isn't anywhere to be found Taro!" Tomokazu told him.

Sayuri forced her way through the crowd desperately trying to find for her aunt or sister, but in the end, she'll always get disappointed. Her mind started thinking that maybe they are still inside the building, _that can't be… can it?_

"O MY! SAVE THEM, THERE ARE STILL PEOPLE LEFT ON THE FOURTH FLOOR!"

"THERE'S STILL A WOMAN AND A SMALL GIRL!"

_Aunty…?_

_Miki-chan?_

Sayuri suddenly grabbed a pail of water nearest her, and then poured the water over herself. She quickly went inside the flaming building.

"Sayuri! No!" Ryotaro said as he tried to stop her getting in, but wasn't able to.

_I need to save them! They shouldn't suffer the same fate mama and papa suffered! _

The building was hot as hell, when she entered. There isn't any way but to go out and pass through the fire exit. She did as so, then she found a thin iron ladder, it was hot but with surge of adrenaline rushing through her very veins, she climb as fast as she could, that she didn't notice that there are fire fighters with her as well.

Everyone stared at the black haired girl as she bravely climbed the building to the very top. _She had such determination…_ Everybody cheered on her, but Sayuri didn't pay them any attention. _Just a little, _she thought…._ Just a little, aunty, Miki-chan… hold on… save…_ Those thoughts kept ringing inside her head.

As she reached the top, she directly went inside even if the fire fighters behind her called after her. Stubborn as she is, she searched for her aunt and sister.

"Aunty!"

"Miki-chan!"

"Please answer me!"

Then later she heard a cry. _Miki-chan? _She followed the source of the cry; it led her to the bathroom of their apartment.

Miki was crying loud when she found them. Miki ran to her then hugged her, "I'm so scared, Onee-san!" Sayuri found out that her aunt had lost consciousness and had developed some burns.

In the nick of time, as it was getting hotter, the fire fighters were able to get inside and got Miki and her aunt, and when it was time for them to get out of the building, a big flaming piece of material separated Sayuri and the fire fighters. The fire was great that, neither Sayuri nor they can think of anything else. At this intense heat and heavy smoke, Sayuri just felt herself fall to the hot floor.

--&--

Sayuri gently opened her heavy eyes. She found herself inside a traditional looking house, she examined herself. She was wearing a white bathrobe and then she can feel some minor burns in her white skin. Her right hand had some IV fluids to keep her hydrated, but since the dextrose bottle is beginning to empty, she decided to remove them.

Sayuri got up then walked around. She seemed to be inside an unknown territory. But when she realized there isn't anybody inside, she decided to go out (even it is cold) to go search for her aunty and 2 sisters (in a bathrobe).

Making sure that there isn't anybody, she left the place.


	18. The call of Destiny

**ANYWAY… I HATE OFFICES… I LOVE THEIR ATTIRE… WHILE READING THIS, PLEASE IMAGINE MOMIJI WEARING THE TRENDIEST OFFICE ATTIRE THERE IS IN EARTH! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA….. I LOVE IT WHEN MOMIJI IS SERIOUS. **

**I don't own furuba….. just read on… I'm becoming so talkative again… enjoy!**

Momiji sat down on his office table. After he had decided to go home to rest, (actually he thought it as an excuse to get away from Kaori) anyways, whatever reason he had, he had done it anyway. Going back, as he sat down in his office, the usual paper work needs to be done: A lot of papers to be signed, lots to be considered and lots of blah… blah… blah… a typical office day: even on a Saturday.

As his secretary assisted him in those stupid works (yeah… really stupid), to be honest, she was really surprised to see her boss diligently doing his work like a determined school boy who had a hard time in math. But, she just admired his cuteness (just like the other girl employees on the building), he really looked so cute doing his work, and the more you stare at him, he seemed to be like a full grown and matured man…. Oh…. He's so handsome that it'll make you swoon.

"Ah, I'm already finished with my work, here, you can already submit them," he told her. His secretary's face instantly turned bright red. "Is something wrong?"

"No! Mr. President!" she said "I'll be going," then paused, "sorry to m-make you worry about me…" she said in the most inaudible voice she could ever make. Her head was full of romance stories about office workers falling in-love.

Momiji just watched her leave his office, and when she had gone, he sighed. _Being popular with girls is bad_, then he suddenly thought of his cousins, _Maybe they must've had a hard time too…_ he smiled at the thought.

His office was big and spacious. Probably, he had the biggest room in the whole building. He stared outside his window. He saw nothing but endless buildings. His eyes softened. He thought of Tohru, and wherever she is with Kyo. He thought of Kaori, he admitted he had feelings for her when they were in college but, when she and Kenji got together he decided to let go of his feelings for her, believing that one day, there would be a girl worthy of him. And as the years pass… he gave up on the idea that there would be anybody he would love, that he resolved in loving Tohru, she and she only.

But, if there was anything, he couldn't forget the caressing touch he felt the night he became drunk. He felt somebody take care of him, gently brushing the hair away from his face.

"Sayuri…" He murmured. "Who are you, really?"

There was a knock on his room. "Come in," he ordered. It was his father who came in.

"Father," he said.

"Sorry for interrupting your thoughts, but where exactly did you go last night? I've been calling your condo unit last night, where have you been?"

"I just visited a friend,"

"Really? But Kaori said that you had some traces of--"

"Wine?"

"Yeah…"

"I'm sorry but I've drunk in a friend's house, you should have tasted the sake they had prepared,"

"You met Momo this morning right?"

"Together with her friends," Momiji paused, thinking of the next thing he could say, "You know what, her friends had mistaken me as her older brother,"

His father gave him a sly smile, "So Momiji-kun, what do you like to tell me then? Are you trying to tell me that I can reveal everything to Momo and your mother?"

"Then why can't you?" Momiji looked at him straight in the eye "My curse had already been broken!"

"Broken or not, it isn't enough to bring back some things that are meant to be that way, I've decided it already Momiji-kun, that neither your mother nor Momo will ever know about you,"

Momiji felt his fists tighten. From the start, he had already known this, there's no denying that he had agreed to this before, but there are some times that he wished to hug his mother so tight, and Momo too. As he relaxed, his father put some things on his office desk.

"Here are some things I wanted you to work on…" He told him. "This is our chance to monopolize the industry,"

Momiji looked at the things his father had put on his desk. "Are you still serious in overthrowing the Yasuhara business from the industry?"

"Yes, especially now, rumor has it that there is one possible heir who is capable of inheriting their company,"

"Heir?"

"Don't tell me you didn't know about the tragedy that struck the main Yasuhara family?"

"Tell me,"

Momiji watched his father clear his throat then he began narrating "The Yasuhara family is one of the influential families in Japan during my time, but then a tragedy struck the family. Even if the Yasuhara family had brought a lot of wealth and honor to the country, there are still some people who didn't like Katsutoshi Yasuhara, the head of the family. He succeeded his father when he was young. He married Yuko Kamiya and had four children. People said that he was a tyrant and merciless with his servants, so his servants made an uprising, and while the Yasuhara had thrown a banquet for the success of a new business venture, their servants had turned against them, they killed every member of Katsutoshi's family,"

"But father you said, there is still a possible heir,"

"Yes, Yuko was able to escape but her children and husband were reported to be dead, but, the rumor says that the youngest member of the family is still alive… if I remembered it right her name is Saie,"

"Saie…?"

"Yes, but, she wouldn't be a threat, after all, I'm just trying my best to bring this company to the top of its game and I'm appointing you as the player of the game. The battle plan is to merge with the Tawaraya family then overthrow the Yasuhara and the Kamiya family,"

"Is this the reason why Kenji and Kaori broke up?" Momiji demanded his father.

"I know nothing of their relationship, it is all settled then, I'll have you marry Kaori-san, and then you can be introduced properly to your mother and sister,"

"But, father--"

"Please, if ever you are in-love with someone now, other than Kaori, I suggest that you must forget her now,"

Momiji remembered the touch he felt from a girl named Sayuri. If this situation doesn't have any escape, well, he had no choice but to obey.

"Oh, and one more thing, I hope you'll hire a personal assistant, somebody who can help you in the office, I believe your secretary is no good…" his father added.

There he was standing, watching his father walk towards the door, watching him open it, then go out, and then closed it again. He is alone now, he looked out at the window, and he was now watching the sun setting down. He looked at the papers his father just put down on the table. _Those things can wait_, he thought.

--&--

The night lights are beginning to open. After all the chaos today, he was still determined to find for the lady who had the strength to carry him home, even if he knew that is usually taller than the other guys out there, he never expected somebody did posses such strength. His face gave off a smile, and then he laughed about the thought. He tried to picture her: he imagined her having straight long hair just like Rin, except hers was tied in pigtails, and she also had white skin just like a beautiful and elegant lady and also… those blue eyes she possessed, when she scared him to death. For the first time, Momiji felt the urge to know her better, if only he could find her.

As he went to stop a cab, a woman shouted: "HELP! SOMEBODY FAINTED!"

Momiji couldn't help but look the other direction; he saw a group of people crowding over just beside him. He decided to look at what they were staring at.

They were looking at a girl with long straight black hair, she had white skin and she wore a whit bathrobe. Even though she was weak, she still managed to put her head up, and opened her blue eyes.

_BINGO! I found you…_

"Excuse me," Momiji said as he entered the crowd to pick her up, the girls squealed at the sight of him, _SOOOO HANDSOME!_ _I WISH I WAS THE ONE HE WAS CARRYING!_ When Momiji picked Sayuri up, He just smiled at the crowd then apologized for causing them trouble. And when a cab stopped in front of them, he put her inside and then he followed. Moments later, they were off.

The crowd he left stared at the taxi moving away from them with their jaws dropped. _Were they filming for a movie or what?_

**THIS TIME… IT WOULD BE FOR REAL… REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME… **


	19. The Aftermath

**I want this to be extra special… enjoy! Don't own Furuba! **

Sayuri gently opened her eyes the following morning. It was cold, but she found herself lying down in a warm soft bed. It was big and its linens are as smooth as silk. She realized she wasn't wearing the white bathrobe she was wearing the last time she saw herself. This time she was wearing a beautiful night gown made of silk. It is really so comfortable. She is inside a room, its walls are cream in color, beside the bed is a closet and opposite it is a big glass window leading to the terrace, it had an orange pattered drapes and yellow curtain. Lying down, she stared up at the white colored ceiling; she even noticed the wooden bureaus at each side of the bed with a beautiful lampshade on top of it. She gently sat down, but felt her body hot and achy. She noticed somebody re-applied burnt ointments on her burns. She had passed out the instant she saw his face, on the street, as she felt the hard pavement.

She got out of the bed; on its side were a pair of fuzzy bunny slippers. She guessed it was hers so she wore it. She went outside the room, and then she smelt the aroma of cooked bread and fried eggs. She looked outside the room. She understood she's inside a classy condo unit, because, in front of her was a beautiful living room set, and then opposite the room was a bar then the kitchen. She saw a man wearing a blue bathrobe. He too was wearing bunny slippers. He had a nice physique and he had golden curls on his head.

"It's nice that you are awake, Sayuri-chan," Momiji looked at her with a smile. In an instant Sayuri felt her cheeks hot with blood. He looked so cute when he smiles…

"Ah… um… Good morning, u-usagi-kun…" Was Sayuri's only response, she looked down, trying to avoid his gaze. "Uhm... Sorry about what happened yesterday,"

"Huh?" Momiji said but then he said "There's no need, we are even now,"

Sayuri smiled, "Thank you very much Usagi-kun!" Then she walked towards him. "Hmmm… I see, you cook,"

"Uh, not really… you see… if I don't, who will…? Am I right Sayuri-chan?"

Sayuri thought about what he had said. "Well… you have a point there, but, it is much better because you know how to do things on your own right?"

He nodded as he flipped the eggs, "Do you want pancakes with this?"

Sayuri smiled, "I would like that very much, would you mind if I did the pancakes?"

--&--

They placed their food on the bar, and then they sat on the high stools. Sayuri really admired his place, even though it is small (that's what Momiji claimed), there really is enough space for the living room, a kitchen, a dining table (with six chairs), two bedrooms and a spacious clean bathroom. It really looked like the place she dreamed to own when she was younger. And his unit overlooked the city!

As they sat beside each other, Momiji tasted her pancakes and they were really delicious! "I see, you are good in cooking,"

"Not much, but I am proud that I specialize in baking rather than cooking meals, but, I have a friend who thought me to cook delicious meals,"

"Really?"

"Yup, but she asked me to keep her identity anyway," Then she looked at him "You know I am really surprised that you remembered my name, Haru must have told you,"

"Well, I met your aunt yesterday and then she mentioned you, are you related to either Kakeru Manabe or Machi Kuragi?"

Sayuri's happy face dropped the instant Momiji mentioned about her aunt. "I am Kakeru's cousin and Machi is my best friend…" then she felt her eyes grow heavy with tears, as she couldn't contain it any longer, Sayuri just simply cried.

--&--

Momiji couldn't help but watch Sayuri eat her troubles away, this was the first time he ever saw somebody eat while crying (well, ever since he came to visit Kagura who still can't forget Kyo when he left with Tohru). She told him everything that troubled her.

After eating… The two of them sat by the sofa, which is positioned opposite the glass window overlooking the city.

"I'm going to find for my aunt and sisters today," Sayuri declared.

"But, aren't you going to tire yourself? I mean you had fever last night," Momiji contradict her.

"As long I am alright, I can do it…" then she looked at Momiji, her blue eyes resting on his hazel ones. She gave a small smile, "Thank you,"

"Eh?" Momiji said wide-eyed. "Are you sure you really wanted to go? I mean, you don't even have a decent dress to wear,"

Sayuri thought about it. He was right, how could she roam around the streets wearing a worn white bathrobe? Her mind simply went blank then she just smiled at him. Ehehehe... sorry... haven't thought about that...

"I can go with you" Momiji offered "Since, I have nothing to do during Sundays, why would you go alone...?"

Sayuri felt blood rushing again to her face, He is so damn cute!!

--&--

After Sayuri borrowed some clothes from Momiji's girl neighbor, they started to go to all the usual places her aunt or her sisters must have been. But, in the end, she never found them. It's already past noon. Still no sign of them. Momiji suspected that her aunt probably must be in a hospital, but since there are lots of hospitals in Tokyo, how can they go to one hospital to the other? They decided to go to Kakeru's apartment, but they were gone, Sayuri thought that probably, he must be looking for his mother too. She couldn't contact him, since she had already lost her cell phone. She decided to go to Ryotaro's place, but she realized that their apartment had also been burnt.

Later that day, Sayuri sighed in defeat.

Where could she possibly find her sisters and her aunt? It might take forever to do so. With no place to go home to, Momiji offered her that she could temporarily stay at his place for another night.

"WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME?!" Sayuri said in such dismay. "All my life I've done well, why? Why does this have to happen to me? Why? Why?"

"You know," Momiji began "There are some things which are really beyond our control..."

Sayuri looked intently at him, what do you mean? The things I do are useless?

"I too experience some things similar to this, you know," then he looked at her, "Like you know you've done everything but the outcome always becomes a disaster..."

"Then..." Sayuri said thoughtfully "What are efforts? I mean, what is their use if in the end, they are useless?"

"The truth is... I do not know," He replied cheerfully. Sayuri thought of his smile so warm just like the setting sun before them. "But, all I do know is that you should never give up the fight."

Efforts, he said are just justifications of the actions you do here. Sayuri looked at him, then felt the cool breeze, "Efforts are there so that you wouldn't experience regret, right?" then she gave him a wink. "It's just a lame excuse of saying you did the best that you can..."

Momiji just simply smiled at her logic. He then looked at his surroundings, in their wanderings; they even reached the bay walk. With an abandoned warehouse behind them, the sea just beside them, and the setting sun on the horizon, he stretched his long arms high in the air, this made Sayuri giggle. He looked at her puzzled.

"Hahaha its nothing... it's just that I spent a day with you, even if I doubted I would ever be with you," then she faced him, "Thank you..."

"Ah... it's nothing," then he spotted an ice cream stand not far away from them. "Just wait here," he told her.

"Uhm... usagi-kun, where are you going?" Sayuri called out to the bunny hopping away.

"It's a surprise!" he said cheerfully as he skipped away. Then later he was already out of sight.

Sayuri waited for him outside the warehouse. Actually the place is really quite deserted. She just contented herself watching the seagulls as the fly. "They're so free..." she mumbled to herself "I wonder if I could be like that?" She then closed her eyes, then imagined herself dancing in a beautiful garden full of red roses, she imagined herself wearing a beautiful gown of black and red. She felt like she was on thin air when suddenly, she felt some people attacked her.

**WAAH! SAYURI IS BEEN ATTACKED! SOMEBODY HELP! What could that possibly mean? Oh... what do you think of Sayuri and Momiji being together? Kinda weird huh? Reviews are always welcome! Please review! XD**


	20. Its called Teamwork!

Sayuri felt somebody attack her from the behind. The attacker suddenly held her arms down, but with adrenaline rushing through her and presence of mind, using her foot, she was able to push the man away from her back. As she had broken free, she noticed five men wearing black, their faces covered, just like ninjas.

"What do you want from me?" She asked bravely.

"Simple," one of the men answered, "Our boss wants us to bring you to him, got any problem with that?"

Sayuri spat at them. "Whatever your reason is, you can never take me to your boss," in the corner of her eye, she saw a long iron bar. She quickly grabbed it, then holding it with both hands; she was pointing it at them. "Just move and it'll be your mistake," she told them.

The men laughed, "Do you expect us to run away?" Then one man signaled to his fellow companion, "You can have her, I think the boss wouldn't mind if you have touched her,"

Sayuri backend, she could feel fear show in her eyes, but she did her best to hide it. She watched the man approaching her; he had the most maniacal face she had ever seen in the planet.

"Virgin flesh," she heard him say as he approached her, "Just perfect, pitch black hair, blue eyes and skin white and clear just like a clean sheet of paper…" but as he approached, Sayuri was able to strike him hard in the head that he fell on the floor.

"Boss," one of the men said "this is one dangerous flower, what shall we do?"

"Oh are you such a coward?!" the leader of the group said "She's just a girl, attack her!"

Sayuri braced herself as they attacked she used the iron bar like a sword. She just tried to imagine that she was a samurai who fights dirty ninjas. At first, she was able to strike them all, she triumphantly did it, but there's a saying: you should never let your guard down. She didn't notice somebody hit her hard on the back of her knee that she fell hard on the floor. She felt like she had sprained it because of the hard impact.

As she tried to stand up, the man who just hit her was now pinning her down to the ground. Then on the corners of her eyes, she noticed that those men she had hit are regaining consciousness. She looked outside, there was a thunder storm. Then her eyes focused on the men around her. _Is this the end of me?_ She didn't have the strength to push them off, they are all so strong, each men pinning her extremities and one man a top of her, what can she do?

Then suddenly a stone hit the head of the man a top of her. In rage, the man looked at the intruder, "WHO'S THERE?"

Then on the entrance of the warehouse stood a man with golden curls and is soaked by the rain, "I'm quite surprised that it takes 5 men to assault one girl,"

"Then who are you to interfere with us?" One of the men asked him.

"I am that girl's companion, got any problem with that?" Then in an instant, Momiji, a skilled martial artist, suddenly attacked the men single handedly.

"What the?!" the leader of the group said, and then he looked at his terror-stricken companions. "Don't just stand there, attack him!" he ordered.

Sayuri watched those men attack Momiji but, he expertly beat them all. _So cool…_

When he was able to knock off the last of the leader's men, Sayuri felt somebody grab her and put a knife in front of her throat. "Hey you!" she heard him say to Momiji. "If you move, I'll slice her throat open."

For a moment, Momiji didn't move. Sayuri noticed his hazel eyes, _he is forming a strategy, _and then she saw somebody got up behind Momiji, in his hand he had the iron bar she used earlier. She got to act or else, it might be the end for the both of them.

"USAGI-KUN! BEHIND YOU!" Sayuri said then she kicked the leader's softest spot, and she was able to get away from him. The leader just fell on the ground squirming in pain. "Annoying brat!"

Then moments later, Momiji already stood beside Sayuri, in his hand, he held the iron bar, and then he pointed it towards the leader of the group. "If you ever lay a finger again at her, I would never forgive you."

Sayuri looked at his expression. He really is so serious, not like the times they were together. He seemed kinda scary and had a domineering presence. "Get up and leave!" he told them.

The cowardly boss signaled his companions to leave. One by one, they left them even if it means that they went out limping!

As they got out, Momiji gave a heavy sigh. Sayuri looked at him with wonder. "Usagi-kun, is that really you?"

"Huh?" Momiji looked at her.

"Nothing," Sayuri said looking away. The rain outside had stopped. After all that happened, she felt bad because she had dragged him into a fight. She hugged herself, like as if she was protecting herself. Then she took another glance at him. Then she noticed that he had a wound at his left arm and it was bleeding. "You're bleeding…"

"Huh?" he said.

"I SAID YOU'RE BLEEDING IDIOT!" she said in an outburst that caused Momiji to be shocked. 'I-I- don't want anybody to be hurt because of me!" Sayuri said. She had reflected on recent events, that everybody around her seems to get hurt. She felt her knees gave way that she sat on the floor. "You can let go off me now, thank you for helping me, but, you'll just hurt yourself if you continue helping me,"

"I wouldn't help you if you ever stood so defenseless against them." Momiji said firmly. "A wound on the arm is nothing compared to a life in danger, do you understand?" Then he looked at her. Tears are starting to form on her eyes. "It is useless if you keep on blaming yourself, if ever you think you are to blame, and then there are lots of ways to make it up to those people, if you see my shoulder bleeding, then why wouldn't you treat the wound for me or make a delicious pastry for me?" He smiled, went to her level, and then wiped the tears away from her eyes. "Let's go home," he said.

--&--

Momiji had to carry Sayuri on his back on the way home. "I'm so sorry to inconvenience you Usagi-kun, but you see, I really sprained my knees back there,"

"You know you keep on apologizing," Momiji said.

"Sorry,"

Then Momiji laughed. "There you go again,"

"Eh?!" then she hit Momiji in the head, "I am not," she said teasingly.

"Don't move so much, or else you'll fall," He said.

"I know you wouldn't let me, because if I do, you'll catch me right?" Sayuri said teasing him. They both laughed.

"Did you see that we are able to defeat 5 men?" Momiji said cheerfully.

"That's because we are a team." Sayuri said. Then she suddenly kissed Momiji on the cheek which made him blush. "Thank you for today, Usagi-kun," then she rested her head on his shoulder.

Momiji smiled a smile that he could no longer contain that it stayed on his face for a long time. "You know," he told her, "I was kinda worried during that time I saw you helpless, I shouldn't have gone after that ice cream stand, after all, they just melted outside, too bad we weren't able to eat them,"

"Really?" Sayuri whispered. "I knew it; you are worried about me,"

"Nope, I know you can handle them, but I guess I was wrong," he said teasingly, that, Sayuri hit him again in the head.

"Idiot, there were five of them," Sayuri said "But I wish you could have seen me defeat them, if it weren't for me, you could have suffered amnesia,"

The two of them laughed. And then Sayuri rested her head at his shoulder again, this time, it felt like dead weight.

"You must be tired," Momiji said, and then he felt her nod. He smiled then whispered "I'm just glad you're safe,"

**AWWW… XD sooo kawaii… well probably, anyways please review! Por favor!**


	21. Echoing mysteries

They laughed almost about everything on the way home, especially the people who stared at them. As they approached his condo unit, Sayuri loved the smell of the carpeted floor and the rosy aroma that filled the polished hallway. She felt that they were lodging in a luxury ship. Everything is so airtight, the only thing that proved that you are still on land are those glass windows which revealed the city at night.

Sayuri helped Momiji open the door, since she had no where to stay and finding for her relatives would take her longer, she asked Momiji if she could stay at his place, she promised him that she'll everything for him; perhaps being his maid would be nice. Momiji just allowed her to stay but he hadn't thought of what she can for him.

He gently put her down at the sofa, "It's a good thing that my unit had two bedrooms, usually that's the guest bedroom you've stayed last night," he said pointing to the room.

"Oh, I see," Sayuri said, "I guess I'll just wear the nightgown I wore last night," Then she tried to stand up, though limping, she got a towel and the last night's nightgown on which hung loosely on one of the chairs.

Momiji watched her enter the bathroom, then watched her close its door. He felt satisfied on what had happened today, there was a big grin on his face, something he couldn't explain, he looked at his arm, and there was a bandage. He remembered Sayuri putting it while telling him how a big idiot he was. He then looked outside at the window, the city lights never looked so pretty, he wondered if his life is about to take a turn again. For the first time he felt hopeful, he decided it is time to break his silence. If he can, he planned to back out from the arranged marriage, get his father to listen him, and also convince Momo and his mother that he is part of their family. A lot of things had to be done, and yet, he knew that these things couldn't happen like a miracle from heaven. A lesson he just learned from Sayuri is to never give up the fight, never giving up and to continue to dream, continue to live as a normal person in this world full of battles. That's what he learned.

--&--

Everything sure happens fast, things happen for a reason, and that reason is unknown, whatever our motive might be, the outcome still depends on fate. Time fly fast when you are happy. Momiji just found themselves on the sofa, they were watching T.V. a while ago, and also eating chips, that it scattered on the small table in front of them. Momiji looked at sayuri who had already dozed off in her seat, with a bag of potato chips on her lap. He studied her for quite a time, just like the time he brought her home unconscious.

He cleared some of the strands of black hair which obstructed her clear white face. "If you say you are Kakeru's cousin and Machi's friend, how come those men are after you? Why do they want you dead for some reason? Have you done them wrong?" Momiji's eyebrows went into a deep thought, He remembered the story his father told him, about Katsutoshi Yasuhara and the tragedy that befallen his family. He tried to recall earlier conversations with Sayuri. If he had remembered it right, she was adopted. Then, it is a big possibility that she didn't come from the Inoue family, and if he had taken closer attention on the family portraits from her apartment, she looks entirely different from her sisters. If it could be, maybe, just one possibility, that maybe she must be Saie Yasuhara, the one possible heir of the Yasuhara Company and Katsutoshi's daughter which is rumored to be saved during the assault. But all these are just speculations. But, if she is, then, how? How can she be the heir? Things must be clear, for things to take into action. He looked at the wall clock, 11:30 pm.

"My brain must be tired," he said as he smiled at himself. He decided to postpone the mystery echoing him. He decided to take a break from everything. He scratched the back of his head. "Tomorrow will be a busy day for us," he told her sleeping form, as if she could hear him. He took the bag of chips from her lap then laid her down on the sofa, and then he went to her room and got a thick blanket and a pillow for her.

After he tucked her in, like a little doll, he wished her a good night's sleep.

**Mystery... I want Mystery... anyways... I feel like I couldn't develop Miji's character in the story, but I hope he gets cheerful soon and not become a worry wart, just because his father placed him as chairman and put all the responsibilities on his shoulders, I think this the best way he reacts. he tries to withdraw himself, so that he wouldn't suffer hurt again, well that's just what I predict his future character would be.**

**(sigh) please feel free to review, SEM break is going to a close for me, huhuhu... :(**


End file.
